bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aki and Ciel: May the Best Assassin Win!
Aki Katsu was jumping from tree to tree while she was wearing her custom assassination suit then all of a sudden she felt this errie feeling in the wind and stopped to look around, she looked down and saw another girl sitting there. As the girl turned her head, remnant of a hollow mask was revealed. An Arrancar! She looked up, seeing Aki on top of the tree. The arrancar then prepared to assault Aki but before she does, she just faded with the wind as a hand had seemed to pierce through her even with her hierro. The hand had a glove put on to it. Aki saw this and looked at the person with the glove,"And who are you exactly?" Aki asked glaring. "How interesting meeting the famous Aki Katsu here, my name is Ciel Sora, former member of the 2nd division of the Gotei 13." Ciel said as he bowed his head with his arm folded. "Hmm, intresting and how exactly do you know so much about me?" Aki asked as she jumped down from the tree and into the ground "You are a famous assassin to Soul Society, Aki-sama. But so am I." Ciel raised his head and glared at Aki beautiful eyes. He smiled in a gentle manner while still looking at Aki. "Oh really, I'm famous aren't i?" Aki said in a seducing way as she started to look at him with a smile. "Indeed you are but.." Ciel paused as he got behind Aki without her even noticing it. "But with that speed of yours, I may be hearing false rumor." "Hahaha those with overconfidence..." Aki started as she secretly had a dagger right on his heart without him even feeling it," Will die in the end." "Oh really now?" The dagger's blade shattered, one shard almost sliced through Aki's throat as Ciel caught it right on time. He then patted Aki's head and grinned. "You still got a lot to learn Aki-san." "I'm sorry but who exactly are you talking to?" Aki smiled as she was sitting up on the trees while her replica dissapeared. "I'm actually talking to you." Ciel was sitting beside Aki, with his head layed down on her shoulder. Aki's vision just now had faded, revealing that nothing really happened. "Hahaha, I'm truly impressed that you could actually keep up with me." Aki said smiling as she jumped off and looked around,"So why are you here?". "You saw what I just did, killing some arrancars here and there, apparently they've been popping everywhere." Ciel remained sitting on the tree, looking at Aki from above. "I guess so but why this certain girl arrancar?" Aki asked while still looking around. "She's been on a rampage, killing anyone on sight." Ciel sighed and looked above. "And besides, an hollow is a hollow. No matter how much shinigamification has done to them." "I guess so." Aki replied then saw the footprint on the floor,"Well it was nice meeting you but i found my prey." Aki said as she jumped back on the trees and left in a rush. "Im bored anyway..." Using shunpo, Ciel followed Aki, trying his best not to be noticed. Aki knew he was back there but decided to ignore him as she got to the spot and saw a card sticking out of the ground, she picked it up and read it, Just missed me, Ray' Aki growled and tore the card up into many pieces. Seeing this, Ciel couldn't help laughing, "So, that's your target...Is he your boyfriend or something?" "No he's not my boyfriend!" Aki yelled trying to find his trail once more but saw that he had covered his tracks completly which made her even angrier. "Calm down, Aki-chan." Ciel went down and tried to help tracking Ray. "His not far, but I suggest to take a break, he'll just get away again." "He's not here anymore, he was only here for a day then ran off there isn't a single strand of anything to track him by." Aki said sighing and sitting on a rock. Ciel patted Aki's shoulder and gave her an encouraging look. "You'll find your boyfriend sooner or later." "He's not my boyfriend!" Aki yelled at Ciel then just huffed and put her head in her hand. "You want to kill him?" Ciel asked. ".............No i don't." Aki said with emberesment. "So I see, well then, let me teach you a method that won't kill him." Ciel offered. "Really, there's no such thing." Aki said looking at him. Aki fainted as Ciel touched her. He caught her just the right moment before she fall to the ground. A few hours later Aki started to wake up and saw that she was in someone elses house. "Hi there! I see your awake....." Ciel was sitting on a sofa, the house is clearly not his but it is also clear that it is abandoned. "I guess so, so where exactly are we?" Aki asked rubbing her head and yawning. "I don't really know, well, its an abandoned house." Ciel replied as he stood up. He offered his hand to Aki, trying to help her stand. Aki looked at him and took his hand then came an evil smile as she grabbed his arm and flung him to the wall where he slammed head first into it as he slid in a comedic way," That's for knocking me out!." Aki yelled as she grabbed him and stood him up to see his nose bleeding. Ciel grinned. ''"Figures" As Aki took his hand, she didn't notice how he was twisting its muscles and the action she just did made it worse. "Aki, you never touch the hands of someone like me. Rule #1 " "Rule #2, don't try to twist my muscles because it takes more than that to make me actually feel pain." Aki said as she twisted his arm back. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out." Ciel said, with his mocking smile still on. Aki's arm suddenly became numb and became unable to be moved. "That's what I'm teaching you." "What exactly, that you know how to control the nervous system and make my arms numb?" Aki asked hitting her hand to get electricity flowing back into her arms then she was able to move her hand again. "A'''kuma no geijutsu, you must have heard of it somewhere." "Yes i have, members of the punishment force are trained in that art but it was concidered too dangerous and sealed away forever." Aki said then realized," You used it on me?!" "Kinda, the act. 1 part." Ciel's glared at Aki, eye to eye, his smile getting wider. "The goal of this art, is to manipulate your target's body into you own use. And by saying *body* I mean *Whole body* every system, every cell in there body." Aki just looked into his eyes,"Why would you show me this?" Aki asked. "Well, I'm bored..." Ciel said directly, "Okay, so what do you want from me?" Aki asked. "Nothing really....If you learn it, ok....If you don't..You'll die.." "You threathing me.................. Then fine teach me." Aki smiled evily at him. "First, you should know where the body is weakest." Ciel pointed his index finger on Aki's neck. "Also, you should be fast." "The body has multiple weaknesses but the weakest is the neck and.... I'm already fast." Aki said as she appeared from behind him. "Did I say its the neck? And who said you are fast?" Ciel pointed one of his finger Aki's stomach who was behind him and all of a sudden, the part where he pointed started to bleed. "Its the nerves you should be aiming at." "But how?" Aki asked as she looked at her stomach that was bleeding. Ciel raised his finger, its coated with reiatsu, making it longer. "An important factor is how much knowledge you have in one's body. Its not all about how hard you hit, its all about where you hit. But the most important thing about this art is becoming the devil himself. Deception is the keyword. Giving false deals, making your opponent believe in something that does not exist. When the right moment comes, strike fast, end their fantasy, cut the deal. That's the true definition of Akuma no geijustu, the Devil's art." Aki looked at his finger and realized that it was much more deadly than she ever imagined, but she knew that it would be the only way to finally capture Ray and put an end to her nightmare of a life,"Teach me more." Aki asked. Ciel, in a blink of an eye, struck Aki's chest, stopping her breathing for a moment. "Live......That's my first lesson. If you can't...Then die..." Suddenly Aki started to choke as her entire body stops moving while her eyes dash around trying to find a breath of air but then she falls down and starts turning pale. "Shit....I can't just let her die.." Ciel pressured Aki's chest, allowing her to breath again. Aki gasped for air as she coughed for a while then started laughing as she looked up at him,"Deception is an assassin's greatest weapon!" Aki laughed as she slowly got up. "I should have just let you die...But nice move." Ciel disappeared for a while as he get a chart about the human body but slightly different as it is stated there on how to switch the *off* buttons in it. He showed it to Aki. "You got 30 minutes to memorize." Aki nodded and began to look at every single part of the human off switches and memorized them as much as possible. "Are you done?" Ciel asked. Aki gave it back to him and got ready,"Yes i am." "Now show me..." Ciel grinned and stared at Aki's determined eyes. "Show me what you've learned." Aki bowed with respect as she got into her fighting stance and focused reiatsu into both of her index and forefingers, then she opened her eyes and in a flash both of them were on the opposite sides of each other but then Ciel shoulder was dislocated along with his left leg while his hand just dangled as well. "So...She figured it out but.." Ciel's dislocated shoulder, leg and hand quickly recovered without him even doing anything. "You know it was fake, a genuis one might say but what you did is not even part of the art, its normal strikes." "Even one's strike could be deadly given the right places they hit." Aki said as she bowed and waited for her next lesson. The whole place started to shatter, like what happened a few hours ago. Aki was seen just laying on the bed. "That's the true power of Akuma no geijustu. Manipulation of the brain is the deadliest act for this art." Aki woke up suddenly and gasped for air," When did i.........." Aki asked as she was sweating from the top of her forehead and shivered. "Infuse every strike with your reiatsu, make it enter your target's body and control it from the inside." Ciel smiled as he offered his hand again to Aki. Aki shook her head and got up on her own,"That is............ dangerous." Aki stuttered to say as she sat down on a chair. "Of course it is.." Ciel replied. Aki looked at him and smiled,"Okay then teach me more sensei." Aki said bowing. "I already said how, its all up to you now where you'll strike...." Ciel kissed Aki's cheeks while saying "Good luck and......goodbye." Aki smiled as she grabbed her zapakuto and kissed him then shunpo'd out of there. Ciel grinned as he dispatches an arrancar who was watching them all the time. His reiatsu made the arrancar paralyzed. "Now....I'll rest for now since that Aki made me use al lot of reiatsu...." The scene ends with Ciel sleeping on the sofa. END